Purity
by CloudSpires1295
Summary: Sisfic tag in the grey area between S7 and S8. Not yet an official part of the Shay 'verse, just a shot of Shay hunting in Purgatory. Rated M because there are two decapitations.


**So when Cas, Dean, and Shay were sucked into Purgatory after Dick got ganked, and I'll explain how that could possibly happen in a sec, they got separated on the way down. This is Purgatory!Shay taking out a Skinwalker and a couple of Leviathan.**

 **My little theory is this; Cas and Dean were standing right next to Dick when he exploded so they ended up together when they got to Purgatory, meanwhile Shay was a little further out in the blast radius but still in that radius all the same. Sam and Kevin weren't in the radius at all. So, Shay ended up alone as a result. In short hand, if you're about the same distance away from the blast point as another person, you and that person will likely end up in the same spot and if you're all by yourself, that's how you end up. I just needed a seemingly logical excuse for Shay to be by herself because of how I wrote this scene.**

* * *

 _The blonde huntress dropped into a crouch and snapped a leg out, knocking the Skinwalker trying to rip her to pieces off of their feet. She didn't waste any time, throwing herself on top of the female and shoving the tip of her obsidian and bone spear straight into the bitch's heart. A gurgled howl escaped the skinwalker's throat as it went into death throes, and the huntress smiled wickedly before pulling her spear from her body._

 _The lone huntress paused for a moment, standing over the now-deceased monster, and sharp green eyes snapped to the underbrush. She flipped the spear in her hands so the tip was pointing towards the sky and eyed the rustling bushes warily. Her upper lip began to pull from over her teeth in a snarl as she checked her six before making her slow approach._

 _She didn't have to wait long._

 _Two leviathan strode leisurely out of the bushes, licking blood and gore from their lips and chins lasciviously. Their eyes fell on her, and one of them, appearing as a female, spoke softly, "well, what have we here…"_

" _Dessert, looks like." The other Levi, a male, responded, "and a Winchester to boot. Just the cherry on top."_

" _Where's your brother, the bow-legged one with the hero-complex?" the female asked and, when she didn't garner a response, "what, have you gone native and forgotten how to use your words already?"_

 _The huntress didn't speak, just slid the spear into the crudely constructed sheath on her back, trading it out for a machete-like weapon, the blade made from the same obsidian material. Green eyes narrowed dangerously, and the two Levis rolled their eyes._

" _Can you really blame her?" the male spoke bemusedly, "she's a hunter, already one step from a full blown savage. I guess our neck of the woods helped push her over the edge. Let's eat her and keep moving, we have to find the angel."_

" _Angel?" the huntress's voice was rough from lack of use, "what angel?"_

" _She speaks. Not that it matters, since we're about to eat you," the female grinned widely, showing far too many teeth for her human façade, "the one who gave us a lift to your dimension. Castiel, wasn't it?"_

 _The huntress tensed at the leviathan's words. She squeezed the hilt of her machete tighter and weighed out her odds. Every possible scenario she thought of ended with them overwhelming her and taking her down. There was no way for her to win._

 _But, on the other hand, many of the levis she'd run into seemed a lot weaker here than they did on earth... just like she seemed to be a much stronger and more proficient hunter down here in Purgatory. The dimension seemed to have a different effect on its native inhabitants than it did humans._

 _She lunged at the female Levi, swinging the obsidian machete in a clean arc towards her throat. The Levi backpedaled, completely evading the swing, and the male took that opening to get behind her and wrap his arms around her, rendering her own arms immobile._

 _Shay slammed the heel of her right boot into his right instep, throwing him off-balance and spun out of his hold, dodging the female levi as she flew towards her, a flurry of sharp teeth. Before the female could recover, she moved in for the kill, lopping the bitch's head off in a single fluid motion._

 _Black gunk sprayed from her throat as her headless body slumped to the ground, coating the huntress's already filthy cheeks in a fresh layer of gore. Shay grinned viciously at the male and readied her machete, distractedly wiping at her goo-covered cheeks with her free hand. The male gritted his teeth in frustration before abandoning his human façade, showing his true colors._

" _So much for dessert, huh?" Shay taunted softly, vicious grin contorting into something more like a snarl, "well c'mon with it, dude," she beckoned with her machete, "hope you're still hankering for a piece of this sweet ass."_

 _The levi hissed angrily, clearly riled up even further. Shay fluttered her fingers on the crude grip of the machete, riding high on the adrenaline that never seemed to stop rushing through her veins. The tension ratcheted up to a sharp peak, and the huntress felt her mounting bloodlust soar even higher to match it._

 _She couldn't remember the last time she felt so hungry to make a kill. Her vision even seemed to be bleeding crimson at the very edges. Something about Purgatory had sharpened her instincts to an edge that they simply couldn't have reached back on earth._

 _Maybe for some, this place would be a living nightmare, but for a hunter like her… it was the sweetest dream. Everything was so… pure. So simple. Black and white with no grey to cause confusion. She reveled in it with gusto, elbow deep in carnage with a smile on her blood and gore coated face._

 _Shay didn't bother waiting for her prey to make the first move, she made the decision for him and rushed him, taking him by surprise. The levi faltered, not expecting her to move first. Her bloodlust sang sweetly in her ears as she spun the machete and beheaded him with no preamble. Part of her wished she'd allowed him the chance to fight back, but it was soothed by the fresh spray of black goo on her skin, and the smear on the crude blade of her machete._

 _The adrenaline and bloodlust died down to their normal, still high, levels and Shay shouldered her machete and spat on the headless bodies before moving on. Her ears were sharp, listening closely for movement in the silence._

'So Cas and Dean are down here, _' Shay mused, '_ I'll keep an eye and an ear out, some of these monsters might've seen them. _' She was no torture master's star pupil, but she wasn't a slouch when it came to getting what she wanted out of stubborn monsters. None of the denizens of Purgatory would be too willing to help a Winchester find another Winchester after all, so helping them loosen up their tongues would be a must._

* * *

 **Maybe I went a little** _ **too**_ **heavy with the bloodlust and hunger but look at it this way. Shay popped up in Purgatory** _ **alone**_ **, she probably thinks that no one knows she's down here and that she'll spend the rest of her days fighting monsters. Might as well adapt to the situation at hand and, as a hunter, she should be more than flexible enough to adjust. Y'all saw how Dean warmed up to the situation. Now she knows that Cas and Dean are in Purgatory as well, so there's that. Maybe I'll write another one shot where the twins are tracking the same monster to bring them back together. Purgatory!Dean is one of my favorite aspects of Dean.**

 ***~* _CloudSpires1295_ *~***


End file.
